narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kumoma
Kumoma (雲間, rift between the clouds) is one of the strongest female kunoichi in the Kumogakure as well a skilled Medical kunoichi. She serves as the Division Captain of the Medical Division of the Kumogakure Forces and is the Jinchūriki of the Eight Tailed Giant Ox. Appearance Appearing quite slender and tanned, Kumoma has short and neat turquoise hair and baige eyes. She wears a crimson red shirt that cuts off at her stomach and a skirt to match. Her stomach is wrapped in bandage with a tanto laying on her back. Kumoma has shown to have a large chest, something male characters notice first when seeing her. She is quite attractive and is the model for most of Kumogakure's magazines. Personality Cool, smart and seductive, Kumoma knows how to control others. She is quite smart and skilled, proving strong enough to lead the Medical Division. She has hidden fear for her own powers however, not able to skillfully control the Eight Tailed Ox as the previous Jinchūriki had. Having pride in her field of Medical expertise, she is skilled at not letting those she is treating die. She has shown to go into depression when she wasn't able to help them, but automatically sprung out when given a word of advice from Darui. As the leader of the Medical Division, she proves her stern and leadership traits by skillfully controlling the troops at her disposal. She has shown to gave a very calm but powerful control over her troops, and gives off nothing but true respect for her allies. Abilities Chakra control Her overall skill in battle is the sensing of chakra. She can determine the strength of the enemy through chakra as well as determine the group size over long distances. Her chakra control is quite precise being able to mold around her hands to create elongated "scalpel blades". Her overall ability seems to stem from the Hachibi's chakra within her sub-concious. Her chakra appears to take a vivid blue/milky blue color. Biju Control The ability passed down through her family, which allows her to suppress the Biju's chakra within her. As with all prodigies with her family, the most excellent of the children will be imbued with the chakra of the village's own Tailed Beast. Kumoma's body gave into the chakra and it grew larger than expected, causing her to develop more Beast-like characteristics. She has shown to suppress the Hachibi on multiple occasions and deems it as "scolding" but still quite fearful. Medical Ninja A master medical ninja, Kumoma is adept in healing ninjutsu. She has shown to use her skilled chakra control in order to create a thin wall of chakra that can heal most small wounds. She can extend the chakra around her hand to create a scalpel-like blade to create incisions into her target. She has shown to use the Heal Bite technique which heals the "biter" much more than standard medical ninjutsu. Shown to be skilled at surgery, removing poisons and standard healing she has shown to go as far as to reconstruct the bone of a Kumogakure shinobi. Trivia * Kumoma has been called well rounded for her mastery in all the fields of a ninja which includes Long Range, Close Range, Weapons, Healing, etc. * Kumoma has also been called well rounded for her figure, which has been described as voluptuous by many men.